ARMS
by sakura-zee
Summary: Inspired from watching loads of Code Geass episodes. It includes an OC as the main character, but i hope you like it just the same.


**I guess you can say that I'm experimenting with story genres right now. Sci-fi/Mecha isn't really my area, but after watching like ten episodes of Code Geass I was inspired to write this. I'm a beginner/intermediate writer and would really appreciate it if you guys could help me better my writing :) So plz, rate, review. I would much apprec.**

Prologue

_Prejudice doesn't stem from difference, it stems from people's inability to accept that there are differences and that some differences most be understood as well as preserved._

She zipped up the front of her combat suit- majority white, with wide black strips going up each leg and arm and a black triangular impression traveling across the left side of her chest. She placed on her gloves-the finishing touch of combat suit-which succeeded in covering up her dark skin tone, except for what was visible on her face and neck. She pushed her electric purple hair off her shoulder and fastened her wireless communication device securely to her left ear. She was ready for battle.

She exited her room and marched down the long corridor to the entrance of the garage, where her head knight stood waiting.

"My lady, you don't have to do this," he urged her.

"You know as well as I do that this battle is as much my own as it is any others. To ask men to sacrifice their lives while I sit safely on the sidelines is unacceptable. I have no choice. I have to do this," she finished without ever taking her eyes off the garage door.

"But princess-," the knight started.

"Open the door," she said with such an authority that he couldn't disobey.

The knight quickly keyed in the access code which allowed the automatic doors to open.

"At least let me accompany you into battle," he said, in one last attempt to ensure her safety, as she stepped through the entrance.

She turned to face him. "You know I cannot do that," she replied, "If anything is to happen to me out there you, and you alone, will be the hope of ending this war. Just stick to the plan."

He gave a dutiful, but unsatisfied nod.

The princess tilted her head affectionately and gave her knight a small smile, before closing the door in front of her and turning away once more.

The room before her was grand, in both length and in height, however, the only thing that occupied it at present was her royal A.R.M.S (Armored Robotic Military Suit). She walked over to the 12-foot tall machine and activated the device that would allow her to gain entrance into it at the very top. The rope came down and she grabbed it, giving it one firm tug that would lift her up into the control area.

This war was all her fault. If it wasn't for her naïve belief that people could be willing to negotiate instead of fight, that they preferred peace to war, then this entire battle could have been avoided. But she had learned the hard way that there were people in this world whose only main goal in life was to secure power and fortunate at the expense of others. She was learning through this war that the only way to keep the peace was to have an army bigger than the troublemakers.

The seat to the control area made its way out of the battle suit as she ascended up on the rope. She made her way quickly, but caution into the giant machine, and punched in her access code once she was fully enclosed into the control area.

She waited for her wireless communication device to sync with her A.R.M.S. When it did her head knight was the first to speak over the other end.

"Princess Plumeria your main targets will be down in the city area. Our forces are depleting fast and unless some kind of miracle happens we may have to surrender there."

"Unacceptable Leon. If a miracle is what we need, I'll just have to bring one," she said, "Open the sky exist."

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

Within seconds the ceiling began to split, exposing a bright blue sky, which contrasted heavily with the hectic time of war. Princess Plumeria punched a flight coordinate into her control panel and made one quick movement to the control gears that were in either hand.

"I'm off," she shouted into her wireless communicator, before shooting into the sky.

**Yay!!! You made it to the end :) So what do you think? Is the story going somewhere? Should I continue it? Abandon it? Make it better? I would really like to here your-the reader- yes that's you, voice on the matter. Thx again for reading my fic ~waves goodbye~.**


End file.
